Erica (Cybermutt)
Erica (Paulina Mielech) is a villainess in the 2003 comedy film "Cybermutt". Juliet (Michelle Nolden) and her teenage son Nino (Ryan Colley) are out walking their Golden Retriever, Rex, when they meet a bio-scientist named Alex Branson (Judd Nelson). Alex they learn is testing a robotic contraption and Nino is fascinated. However, a car comes out of nowhere, and Rex pushes Dr. Alex out of the way. Rex is seriously hurt, and the doctor insists he can save him. Alex with the help of Juliet, his fellow sientist/fiance, gives Rex bionic super powers. With the Theta Chip he implants in Rex, he can communicate with every other computer chip in the world. In addition, he comes out of the procedure with heat vision and super strength. As a result, he becomes the target of an evil genius named Temple (Tonio Arango), who is determined to possess the new technology at any cost. After Alex is injured, we begin to see the criminal intent of Erica, who has just been posing as a scientist in the lab to seduce him into getting the formula and information. She manipulates the IV in his hospital room, and unplugs the phone so that no one can get in contact with him while he is drugged. We soon learn that she is in cahoots with Temple. In fact, she is Temple's lover, and when he visits her, the two embrace in a passionate kiss. The two of them then embark on a quest to locate the dog. She revisits Alex in the hospital, and figures out that in order to utilize the system, you have to memorize the periodic table of elements. Alex figured out that his medication was being tampered with, and coordinates to meet Alex back at the lab. In the meantime, Erica went to the families home in order to pick up Rex. She told Juliet that Alex had asked her to pick him up in order to run some tests. Nino protested, but Erica insisted that she was worried he might have some signs of aggressiveness that needs to be monitored. Upon exiting the house, Rex used his thermal senses to see Max (Joe Pingue), the thug driving the van and ran away. After kidnapping Nino and wrapping him in duct tape, they planned to lure Rex in with him strapped to a meat hook in an abandoned warehouse. Inside the warehouse, they have a large machine that had rotating blades, and they planned to use it. When Nino refused to cooperate and call his dog in, Temple turned on the machine, and Rex started moving ever so closer to the blades. Max dropped a wrench from the rafters to knock out Temple. While walking up some stairs, Erica saw Rex at the top of them. Thinking he was trapped, she continued to climb up. However, Rex used his nose to roll a giant cannister down upon her knocking her out. Erica was later arrested. Gallery cybermutt_01.jpg 327.jpg screenshot_10220.png screenshot_10221.png screenshot_10222.png screenshot_10223.png screenshot_10224.png screenshot_10225.png screenshot_10226.png screenshot_10227.png screenshot_10228.png screenshot_10229.png screenshot_10230.png screenshot_10231.png screenshot_10232.png screenshot_10233.png screenshot_10234.png screenshot_10235.png screenshot_10237.png cybermutt_16.jpeg 2fy9sc.gif Category:Live Action Villainess Category:2000s Category:Blonde Category:Conspirator Category:Ponytail Hairstyle Category:Spy Category:Kidnapper Category:Machine Gun Category:Femme Fatale Category:Villain's Lover Category:Knocked Out Category:Fate: Arrested Category:Glasses Category:Sunglasses Category:Would Hurt a Child Category:Would Hurt an Animal Category:Comical Defeat Category:Humiliated Category:Animal Defeats Villainess